The breakfast club reunion part 2!
by ceciel
Summary: This is the second part to the breakfast club reunion, they all finally get together again and we find sumthin out bout Allison and Andy
1. Default Chapter

Clair-"Hey mom thanks alot for keeping the kids, ill call you when we get back."  
John-"Clair, Are you sure its a good idea to leave the kids with your mom?  
Cuz you know last time they were here she gave Ralf milk and....."  
Clair- "I know , i know , but that was when he was six, hes eight now!"  
{Getting in the car}  
John-"Right, ok, well i guess its time to get go'in. Time to see the rest of the..  
..club."  
Clair-"JOHN BENDER! You were the one who thought of the idea!"  
John-"Scues me? I was NOT the one who thought of the idea, did you tell anyone i did?"  
Clair-" nnnnn yes, i did, but they thought it was sweet."  
John-" CLAIR!"  
Clair-" But...Bender....when we get through with this reunion   
i have a little ...Surprise for you."  
John-"Grrrrrr"  
Clair-"So youll go along with it? Pleaseeeeee"  
John-"Fine,but do we have to go to the school?"  
Clair-"Yes...."  
John-"Shermer High School, Here we come."  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Carl-"Hey Brian what time are the rest of your little gang suposed to get here?"  
Brian-"Oh about seven o'clock."  
Carl-"That sounds familar, Metting at Shermer High, on a Saturday, At seven!"  
Brian-"I know, believe or not old man i planned it that way!"  
Carl-"im not that old,just....54"  
Brian-"Carl...."  
Carl-"Fine 56, but i look pretty damn good for a 56 year old now dont i?"  
Brian-"Sure Carl, of course."  
Carl-"Well i dont think i can take hearin that ol' whats his name?"  
Brian-"John Bender?"  
Carl- "Yeah thats him, what a foul mouth! Is he still like that?"  
Brian-"No actually hes not, after his 'Old Man' died he changed a bit."  
Carl-" Oh,well thats good, im mean that he got his mouth fixed and all."  
Brian-"Carl,"  
Carl- "yeah"  
Brian-"You were almost just as bad!"  
Carl"Nooo, me? Phh anyway i gatta get going, see ya later Bri.  
Brian-"Bye Carl."  
  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
  
{Pulling up in the parking lot}  
Ally-"Hey Andy?"  
Andy-"Yeah?"  
Ally-"Do you really wanna do this?"  
Andy-"Of course i do dont you?"  
Ally-"Yeah, its just the last time i saw Clair and all was at   
graduation and i was crying and everything and i looked  
really bad and..."  
Andy-"Nobody cares, besides no-one expected you to become  
a model at that point and believe me clair really wants to see   
you!"  
Ally-"Really?"  
Andy-"Yeah, Definitely."  
Ally-"Ok well if you think so."  
Andy-"I know so. Lets go in, Brians waiting for us  
and all i see is Brians car so Bender and Clair must no be here   
yet."  
Ally-"How do you know that is Brians car?"  
Andy-"It says t-h-b-r-a-i-n."  
{Walking into the front door}  
  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
{In the Library}  
  
Andy-"BRIAN, HELLO?"  
Brian-{running through the back doors of the library}  
"ANDREW!!!!!!!"  
Andy-"BRIANNNNNNN! Hey {Giving him a hug}. Havent seen you in a while!"  
Brian-"Yeah i know, long time, so how are you?"  
Andy-"Great,great, you?"  
Brian-"Never better.Hey Allison!{Hugs Her} Wow youve changed, alot!"  
Ally-"Hey, yeah i know. But you, you havent changed at all!"  
Brian-"Course, Well i dyed my hair!"  
Ally-"Oh it is! And you look much better as a....."  
Brian-"Oh well its a blonde-ish color..."  
Andy-"And it looks great as that blonde-ish color it is."  
Ally-"So i guess, they, havent gotton here yet?"  
Brian-"No, but its not quite seven yet, and you know Clair would never  
be late for anything."  
{The Benders Entering}   
Andy-"Well speaking of the devil."  
Clair-"Ohhhhhh Myyyyy Goodnesss, Ally you look so amazing!"  
{Hugging her}  
Ally- Oh thank you, you too."  
Clair-" Oh well you know...., ANDY!"  
Andy-"Hey Clair"{Gives her a kiss on the cheek}How ya been?"  
Clair-" Well, im doing great, i just started my new cosmetics  
Company and... yeah well, Brian, hey."  
Brian-"Hey clair, missed ya."  
Clair-"Oh i missed you too, oh come here."{gives him a big kiss on the cheek}  
John? John get over here."  
Brian-"Hey John, Long time -no see"  
John-"yeah, i know."  
{Brian Hugs Him}  
Andy-"Hey man{Shakes hands} How are you?  
John-"Well Sport-o ive been ok so far."  
Ally-"Hey...John"  
John-"Hey,{Kisses her on the cheek} I dont even have to ask how   
your doing."  
Ally&Andy-"Why is that?"  
John-"I saw the cover for Cosmo."  
Brian-"Oh me too, it was a very nice picture."  
Ally-"Thank you."  
Andy-"She was in the studion for hours!"  
Clair-"Oh i know, i have to put makeup on all the models and  
it takes for-ever."  
Brian-"So Clair, How are your kids?"  
Clair-"Well, Ralf is doing ok other than the fact that he broke his arm last  
week, and Carl just turned four three days ago,"  
Andy-"You guys only had two?"  
John-"Yeah, believe me two is enough."  
Ally-"Yeah i didnt think having kids was such a good idea...So we didnt."  
Clair-"But Andy when i called you said what are WE goning to do with the kids?!?!"  
Andy-"Well right after we got married Allison got the modeling contract, and   
so i didnt want to ruin it for her."  
John-"Get to the point Sport-o."  
Ally-"We adopted."  
Clair,John,Brian-"Adopted?"  
Ally,Andy-"Yeah, adopted."  
Clair-"Oh well thats very...great. Anyway..."  
John-"So, Brian, do YOU have any kids?"  
  
OK hafta wait till next chapter to see!!!!!! 


	2. The Breakfast club reunion part 3

Brian-"...Yeah i have a kid, her name is Shelly."  
John-"Well my-o-my Brian isnt a virgin anymore, hmm now  
how did this happen?"  
Clair-"Oh do tell."  
Brian-"I got married, two years after i graduated from   
college."  
Andy-"So what happened?"  
Brian-"The usual, im going shopping,in New York,with my  
new boyfriend, ill send the divorce papers soon,luv ya bye.  
you know that kinda thing.  
Clair-"Oh Brian im so sorry."  
Ally-"Yeah me too."  
John-"Thats Harsh"  
Brian-"Yeah i know, but i still see Shelly every once   
in a while."  
Andy-"Where did you meet this heartbreaker?"  
Brian-"....um.... Niagra Falls{Smiles}."  
John-"You little horny bastard."  
Ally-"Speaking of Bastards whatever happened to Mr.Vernon?"  
Clair-"I heard he died in a car wreck!"  
John-"Yeah i hope he died in a car wreck!"  
Clair-"John!"  
John-"What,he hated my fuc...he hated me!"  
Brian-"Actually, he didnt die in a car wreck!"  
Andy-"No, then what happened to him or DID anything  
happen to him?"  
Brian-"Yeah, he caught some weird desease and some how  
it messed up his brain a bit and well now his residence  
is room 392 in Karpanters Clinic,"  
John-"Like a physco crazy house, haha, thats pretty funny."  
well since we are on the subject of crazy people,  
i actually thoughtAllison was going to end up in one of those  
Houses."  
Ally-"Yes, well I was a little weird back then."  
Clair-"hmm, just a little? Do you remember what kind of  
freak you used to be?"  
Ally-"Thank you clair, for reminding me."  
Clair-"No, NO, no i didnt mean it that way but i NEVER thought  
you would be a model thats all!"  
Andy-"Thats what i told her when we were getting out of the car  
earlier."  
Brian-"Well im sure none of you thought i was going to be  
a physics teacher, now didja?"  
{All in unison}-Yes...."  
John-" Well Allison you win at most surprising turnout.I  
mean Of course Andrew here is a major Wrestling Coach,  
Clair{Kisses her}is a beautiful cosmetics designer,Brian,  
a Physics Teacher and I a Architect."  
Ally-"Well im kind of surprised you turned out to be an architect."  
John-"You shouldnt be."  
Andy-"And why is that Bender?"  
John-"I design celing structures."  
Brian-"And that means......."  
John- Back in 1985 on a saturday morning i climbed through a vent in  
Mr. Vernons office,Onto a celing and fell through."  
Andy-"True Mr. architect, but if you had'nt fell through  
then you wouldnt have gotton you"Pencil".  
John-"My point exactly, i build celing structures to   
replicate the ones that used to be in this very library  
my friend."  
Andy-"Ahh i see."  
Brian-"Oh oh oh John, Come with me for a sec i gatta   
show you something!"  
John-"Ok?"  
Clair-"Well can we come too?"  
Brian-"I dont think you guys will appreciate this as   
much as John will."  
John-"OK"  
{Brian and John Leave the Library}  
Andy-"I wonder where they are going?"  
Clair-"We'll probably never know"  
Ally-"Probably not."  
  
  
________________________________________________________  
{Brian and John}  
  
John-So you told me i might like it but your not sure and   
you told me i might remember it but your not sure,   
Are we there yet?  
Brian-Open this door and its there."  
John-" its not Mr. Vernon is it."  
Brian-"No, Just open it."  
  
{John opens the door}  
John-"Oh my god! I never thought id see that thing again!"  
Brian-"So you like it? As you can tell no one ever washed   
off the 'FAG' part and if you look inside theres the lock  
you had, Allison stole it but i got it back from her right   
after graduation."  
John-"I had so many things on this locker, Posters ,   
Pictures.."  
Brian-"Pot."  
John-"Yeah that too."  
Brian-"So you surprised i kept it?"  
John-"Only you would keep a locker."  
Brian-"Yeah i know, well i guess we can go back now."  
John-"Ok."  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Ally-"Well you two are finally back."  
Andy-"Its about time, so wha'd ya show him?"  
John-"Well Brian being the screw up he is decided to keep  
my old locker."  
Clair-"Eww that old thing?"  
Brian-"Yeah we were just talking about what he used to   
keep in it,you know Posters Pictures."  
Andy,Clair,Ally-"POT"  
Brian-"Yes we mentioned that too."  
Andy-" Hey you guys, weve been here about two hours."  
Clair-"I doesnt seem like its been that long."  
Brian-"You guys for got somethin, Its twenty minuites fast."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Ally-"Hey you guys its almost lunchtime."  
Brian-"Good."  
Andy-"Why dont me and Allison go get the drinks?"  
Ally-"Sure."  
{Andy and Ally Leave}  
_________________________________________________________  
{Andy and Ally walking down the hall}  
Ally-"Hey Andrew."  
Andy-"Yeah?"  
Ally-"Earlier when we were talking about kids,  
you sounded kinda down."  
Andy-"No, i mean not really."  
Ally-"You said you didnt want to ruin it for me."  
Andy-"Yes that i did say."  
Ally-"Do you want kids?"  
Andy-"We have a kid."  
Ally-"I mean a real kid. A kid of our own, a kid we make  
together?"  
Andy-"You shouldnt even be thinking about that right now in your  
carrer."  
Ally-"Tell me, do you want kids of our own?"  
  
Ill get the next chapter up very soon ! 


	3. The breakfast club reunion part 4

Andy-"Yes"  
Ally-"Then what are we waiting for, lets start."  
Andy-"But there are serious matters to discuss before we.."  
Ally-"Shut up, lets just do it."  
{Going into the teachers lounge}  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
{Back in the library}  
  
John-"So Brian what did you pack for lunch today?"  
Brian-"Oh no dont start that again!"  
John-"Start what? I was just asking if brought a standard  
lunch again or did you go all out and leave the crust on your  
sandwich this time?"  
Brian-"Hahah your a funny one! No i Have a turkey sub today."  
Clair-"John sweetie, do you want some of my lunch?"  
Brian-(Whispering) Did she bring sushi again?"  
John-(whispering)No, shes a vegatarian now."  
Brian-"OH!"  
John-"No Ill just eat some of Andrews when he gets back in,  
and where have they been all this time?"  
Clair-"They went to get the drinks."  
John-"yeah and how long does it take?"  
Brian-"you never know with those two."  
Clair-"Why do you suppose?"  
Brian-"Well i know you guys didnt keep in touch much  
but you know i call both of you evry month or two and i   
learn little things along the way."  
John-"Is that so?"  
Brian-"Yes actually. I know that since Allison is now a model  
she watches what she eats, none of those pixie chrunchy  
sandwiches anymore, and she takes for ever to order off a menue.  
Andrew doesnt have the greatest eyesight anymore so  
he has to wear glasses most of the time to read, and to figure out   
who is on the mat during a wrestling match. Clair, your   
a vegatarian now and you sleep in flannel pj's and..."  
Clair-"HOW do YOU know THAT???"  
Brian-"I said I call you guys every month or so but i  
didnt say it was during the day and i didnt say both of you  
talked to me."  
Clair-"John?"  
John-"um yeh?"  
Clair-"Have you ever talked to Brian during the night while  
I was asleep?"  
John-"I might have."  
Clair-"And while you might have been talking to Brian in the   
night while i was asleep, might have you told him what i was wearing?"  
John-"I might have."  
Clair-"Im going to kill you, then im going to burn those  
pajamas."  
John-"Brian keep going what else do you know?"  
Brian-"Well i know that when you dad died you changed."  
John-"Oh you think so? You little son of a"  
Clair-"JOHN!"  
John-"You have no right to talk about me or my dad. You  
hear me?"  
Brian-" John, im sorry, i didnt think you'd flip out over  
that, i was just telling you what i know."  
John-"Dont talk about it anymore, dont mention it, dont even think   
about it."  
Brian-"Ok i promise, So are we cool?"  
John-"We will be, just give me a munite to think, ok?  
Brian-"Sure , sorry."  
{John climbes up to the spiral staircase}  
Clair-(Whispering)Its ok he'll get over it, he always does  
just give him a couple minuites."  
  
________________________________________________________  
{In the Lounge}  
Ally-"You know baby, i actually hoped that worked."  
Andy-"You do?"  
Ally-"Definitely."  
Andy-"Well i certanly think it did."  
Ally-"I know,well lets get back to the 'reunion' their probably getting   
annoyed."  
Andy-"Yeah and we all know you cant leave John and Brain   
together in a room for a long time."   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
{Andy and Ally enter}  
Clair-"There heeerreee."  
Brian-"Its about time."  
Clair-"What were you two doing?"  
Andy-"All im gunna say is expect some big news from us   
within the next month or so."  
Brian-"Right, like you expect us to believe... nevermind."  
Andy-"Wheres John?"  
Clair-" Up there{points to staircase} Brian said something  
about his dad and John kinda got mad."  
Ally-"Is he going to be ok?"  
Clair-"Sure, every once in a while he does this."  
Ally-"HEY JOHN YOUGUNNA COME DOWN TO EAT? WE FINALLY HAVE  
THE DRINKS!!!"  
John-"Comming"  
{Slides down the rail} Listen Brian im ok now."  
Brian-"Really..."  
John-"Really"  
Andy-"Well now that that is setteled LETS EAT!"  
John-"Oh hey Andrew, how much food did you guys bring?"  
Ally-"I brought a salad."  
Andy-"I brought two hamburgers and a large fry."  
John-"Yummm."  
Andy-"is that a hint?"  
John-"Might be."  
Andy-"Here, have a hamberger, i dont need it...then  
again neither do you but whatever.  
Brian-"Hey John do you ever think your gunna get a new hair  
cut?"  
John-"No, Never, my hair will be this length for-e-ver.  
Why do you ask."  
Brian-"Well i have a new color and its shorter.Allisons  
hair is longer and straighter, clairs is longer,  
Andrews is spiked, your the only one that hasnt changed."  
John-"And i intend to keep it that way,thank you."  
Clair-"Actually you guys he did change it once."  
Andy-"How?"  
Clair-"Tell them John."  
John-"They dont need to know."  
Ally-"Come on John tell us? Please.?"  
John-"No"  
Clair-"Fine Ill tell them. He cut two inches off one   
time and got it lightened."  
John-"I didnt get it lightened, i was working in Mexico   
and it bleached it out, i didnt do anything!"  
Ally-"Tease"  
John-"Oh your the tease."  
Andy-"I thought Clair was the tease."  
Brian-"Actually Andrew i remember you saying all girls  
were teases."  
Ally-"That is what he said."  
Andy-"That was after you told all of us you   
screwed your shrink, and when we were bagering Clair   
about being a virgin."  
John-"Now why am i a tease?"  
Ally-"You said it your self that your only a tease if  
what you do get someone else hot,"  
John-"Did i get you hot?"  
Ally-"No but Clair said that she wasnt doing anything or  
she doesnt do anything,something around that. And i   
said thats why your a tease. So there you go, Your   
a tease.  
  
_________________________________________________________ 


	4. The breakfast club reunion part 5

Andy-"So...did any of you go to our ten year reunion?"  
Clair-"I didnt. Infact i dont even remember getting an  
invitation."  
Andy-"Yeah me neither."  
Brian-"You guys kinda forgot something..."  
John-"What did they forget?"  
Brian-"They shut the school down!"  
Ally-"Thank God."  
Brian-"Im mean they shut the school down in 1993."  
John-"So...."  
Brian-"Did you learn anything in school?"  
John-"What did you just say dickweed?"  
Brian-"No, i didnt mean that you were stupid or nuthin   
but..."  
John-"Then what DID you mean?"  
Brina-"I meant you know that is two or three years before  
we all graduated!"  
Clair-"Oh, so there was no reunion?"  
Andy-"Guess not."  
John-"Well , too bad. My goal in life is to see those  
great,beautiful, nice people i went to high school with."  
Clair-"Not all of them were so bad."  
Andy-"Oh yeah? Who were they?Cuz i know that you arnt  
talking about our friends."  
Clair-"How do you know im not talking about OUR friends?"  
Andy-"Because as soon as i started hanging out with Allison  
and Brian, they ditched me. Great frinds."  
Clair-"Well that was your friends."  
Andy-"Clair, as soon as you started dating Bender your friends  
left you too."  
John-"Good thing they did."  
Clair-"Thanks alot John!Why would you say that?"  
John-"If they hadnt you might still be hanging out with them  
and you wouldnt be here with ME right now, hell you could be  
a lesbian if you would-a stayed with them."  
Clair-"None of them were lesbians."  
Andy-"mmmmm"  
Clair-"What do you mean by mmmm?"  
John-"Tell her Andrew."  
Andy-"You remember Clarissa? You know your best friend?  
The one you went shopping with 'that day'?"  
Clair-"Yeah."  
John-"Exactly."  
Clair-"NOOO!"  
Brian-(Whispering)Do you have any idea what they are talking  
about?"  
Ally-(whispering)No idea!"  
Clair-"But when I started dating John she flirted with him!"  
John-"The only time she talked to me was when she wanted  
to know something imtamate about you!"  
Clair-"Ewww, i slept in the same bed as her!" 


	5. breakfast club reunion goodbye

(I have misspelled claires name many-a-time but im not changing it now)  
  
Andy-"Hate to break the bad news to everyone but...time to go."  
Clair-"Aww, you guys, i really enjoyed this, maybe we could do it  
soon like next weekend i could"  
John-"Wait a while would ya?"  
Clair-"But"  
John-"Nuh-uh"  
Brian-"It was great seeing you guys again."  
Clair-"Oh baby, come here.{Hugging Brian}I will miss you so much  
really, SO much. Andy, Ill miss you too, maybe ill call you?"  
Andy-"Ok, see ya."  
Clair-"And Ally, i really hope we can get together soon, a cup of coffee?"  
Ally-"Of course, ill see what i can do. I'll miss you."  
Clair-"Bye Bye."  
Andy-"John, Good seein ya..."  
John-"Yeah ditto, Sport-o.{shakes hands with Andy}See ya."  
Brian-"Bye John,i will call you two when i get home."  
John-"Alright, Ally,Congradulations..youve done well."  
Ally-"So have you, miss me ok?"  
John-"If you insist, Tease."  
Ally-"Hey!"  
John-"Ok then, guess its time to go, bye everybody."  
Clair-"Bye you guys, everyone call me!"  
Andy, Brian-"BYE"  
Brian-" I guess its time you guys get going huh?"  
Andy-"Probably."  
Ally-"Keep up the good work, Bri. You miss me too!"  
Brian-"I will."  
Ally-"PROMISE!"  
Brian-"Promise!"  
Andy-"Brian,Brian,Brian. You pulled this off very well,  
im surprised it worked out."  
Brian-"Are you now?"  
Andy-" Very, Call us."  
Brian-"I will, Bye."  
Ally-"Bye"  
{Ally and Andy walk out}  
Brian-"The Breakfast Club Lives on!" 


End file.
